Tastes like Honey
by angstflavoredramen
Summary: Roxas meets her...no, him, and you can safely say his world flips upside down. [College AU, art students, Sora likes cross-dressing sometimes, love triangles and hella angst!] Sora/Roxas endgame but Sora/Riku at the beginning for plot. Rating will go up later.
1. Prologue

author's note [please read]:

hi guys so i wrote this quite a long time ago along with several chapters and never got to finishing it. my writing might be a bit bad, and i'm afraid it still isn't better but! im interested enough to pick up this thing again and finish it, so there's that.

also! this fic is multi-ship hell but isn't going to be like that for long. i can definitely promise you **this fic is soroku**, but there is a lot of soriku in the beginning that happens too [not for long though], as well as other ships in the background. if you don't like that and want something explicitly a certain ship, here's your chance to dip. there's also a lot of angst in this fic, because i love angst and this fic is basically an amalgam of shit i love. that being said, if you are also a person that gets triggered v easily, maybe this fic ain't for you. anyway thats that. enjoy!

* * *

New York City was a rhythmic beat, whispers of smoke from sewers and orange cones, skyscrapers tall like swaying giants, and gritty train carts with washed out graffiti and perfumed homeless stink. To say he was getting used to it pretty fast was an understatement. Sora titled his head, squinting at his reflection and asked himself: Was the lip gloss too much?

He automatically reached out for the toilet paper but Kairi was already behind him, sweet-eyed and vanilla perfume.

"First off, you know that's a bad idea. Just leave it on, it's fine."

"You don't think it's like, extra?"

"Extra to just get some supplies? Sure. But this is normal for you."

Sora raised a brow at himself. "Eh." The light blush complimented his tanned skin, and you know what? Sora thinned his glossy lips, squinting further. No eyeliner today. Just mascara, blush and the gloss. Less extra-ness, the better.

"Besides," Kairi leaned by his shoulder and smiled at his reflection, "It's New York City, dummy. Who cares if you want to go out in drag?"

Sora rolled his eyes, absently reaching for the _Roller Lash_ at the sink. "Kairi, for the last time, this isn't drag, and this—"

_**"Is just me having fun."**_They both said at the same time. Sora paused at Kairi's giggle before she spun at her heel, giving Sora a pat. "I know, Sora. Kidding."

"And I just, I mean...I don't want to attract that kind of attention."

Kairi just stared at him warmly and Sora, after a moment, grinned. "Should I go for a wig or keep it all naturale?"

"Well, there goes not attracting attention, huh."

Sora shrugged, "I don't make sense sometimes, but that's okay."

"I have known you all my life," Kairi began, "but that what you just said really, _really_ sums you up." She gave him a once-over as Sora laughed and took in his shorts and black stockings, Doc Martens to boot. "What're you wearing for a shirt?"

"What I'm already wearing. Nice, right?"

"All because a certain celebrity made it trendy to have holes in clothing doesn't mean it fits you, Sora."

"He's a God, Kai."

"You know what? You're going to fit in just fine with the New York City scenery. I'll just get you a paper cup with loose change."

"Get two." Sora laughed, mascara streaking slightly as his eyes crinkled. "Cause you're definitely coming with. Y'know, two for two, like always?"

"Sounds like a plan, 'cept I'm in lots of pain and the gelato in the fridge is currently my best friend right now." Sora pouted at that and she rolled her eyes, because getting jealous over ice cream, seriously? She ruffled his hair. "No wig. This is just fine."

Sora furthered his pout, eyes on her pink nails through his brown spikes. "Okay..."

/

"Idiot, your metrocard needs a refill."

Axel paused, looking at Roxas on the other side of the turnstile. The blond stared back at him like he was the biggest idiot he'd ever seen and Axel will admit—he hated how used to it he's become. Overhead, the robotized voice of a train announcer stated the train would arrive in less than a minute, and at this Roxas sighed before walking off.

"You don't have to tell me." Axel muttered under his breath, hopping over the turnstile. No cops in sight. "You know I just prefer doing this so much better."

Roxas was already half jogging down the stairs and Axel felt this hair dance a bit, a gust of wind suddenly hitting the station.

"Hurry, it's already coming." He heard Roxas' annoyance his voice.

By the time Axel slid down by the railing, which technically was less than three seconds, Roxas stood in front the train doors, waiting for them to open.

"Chinatown Blick?" Axel asked.

"Chinatown Blick." Roxas repeated as the doors slid open. "They're having a store-specific sale on brushes and Holbein—"

"And you don't already don't have enough of those?"

As they sat down, Roxas trailed his eyes at him. "You do realize I didn't invite you."

Axel stared at him evenly. "Out loud."

"Idiot."

"Yeah, yeah. You love me."

The train kicked back in motion, a rumble of gears and light flickers. Roxas sighed, noting pleasantly the lack of straphangers in their cart before looking down at himself. Black graphic tee and brown cargos fitting him comfortably.

"I almost thought you weren't wearing your wristband." He heard Axel muse. Roxas lifted his wrist, checkerboard wristband in sight.

"Do I look like I ever take it off?"

"At least tell me you do when you shower."

Roxas huffed and looked almost sadistic. "Nope."

"Ya nasty."

"So was your mom when she came over last night."

Axel blinked before Roxas went full on snickering. This was another thing, yet he could never get used to it. Roxas was an enigma, a true wildcard—he'd do weird shit one second but then he'd be serious the next. "You and these your momma jokes, dude. They never get old to you?"

"They're quality."

"Absolute quality _trash_, my friend."

"Shut up." Roxas play shoved him. Then, he couldn't resist. "…You're just mad your mom came over last night."

_"Roxas."_

Roxas kept snickering as Axel tried to hold in a laugh.

/

The Blick art supply store was busy not just for the sale, but it was two weeks before the start of Fall semesters. University students from all over New York City crammed in, and it was melding hotpot of students just taking art classes for their Liberal Arts major, or actual students from artsy-fartsy universities, emphasis on the artsy. Roxas and Axel were of the latter and unlike Axel, he couldn't hide his major distaste seeing it so packed.

"I mean, you said there was a sale going on. What you mad about?" Axel was already heading to the ink aisle. He did cartooning.

"Yeah, but I didn't imagine it to be this packed. All the good shits' probably already gone."

"You're loaded, Roxas. You could just buy the good shit online."

Roxas gave a him a thin look, like: _what would be the point of that_, before jerking his head towards the end of the aisle. "I'm heading upstairs."

Axel waved him off, not even hiding his excitement that no one cared enough about ink to fester in the aisle.

/

It was annoying to continuously have to move to the side anytime anyone came down the stairs but by the eighth person, Roxas had finally reached home, giving in and letting out a frustrated sigh. He couldn't really let anyone but himself be blamed for how annoyed he was, so he tucked his pique back before settling a look around.

It was surprisingly…quiet.

Not empty, but not a lot of people. It actually looked like how it looked on a regular day here. The smell of dried paint and freshly made paper was more intense (considering the lack of traffic and body odor), and Roxas took a moment to inhale, slight smile itching to show itself.

Holbein oil paints, here he come. Cadmium yellow and Chinese vermilion.

Roxas easily crossed the aisles, knowing exactly where to go. He realized annoyingly he hadn't bothered with picking up a shopping basket, but whatever. He'd hog one from somewhere around here. Passing the acrylic aisles, Roxas stepped into what he called his personal heaven. And it looked relatively unscathed.

Except a person was there, standing idly and staring right up at the display of the Holbein oil paints. Roxas almost stuttered in taking a step forward. A chick was interested in oil painting? Not unheard of at all, but he found himself getting surprised regardless. Because there was something different about this though, and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Roxas narrowed his eyes a bit, giving her a slow once over. Stockings and jean shorts. Oversized black holed up shirt, decorated in paint smears (so, a smock?). Roxas could tell the colors immediately and knew also they were from Holbein paints.

_Cadmium yellow and Chinese vermilion…_

"Transparent Brown?" Sora muttered. He reached nimbly for the large tube and though he could reach it just fine, Roxas had to be sure and be a gentleman sometimes, huh? He walked over quick enough and plucked it right under Sora's fingers.

"That's Terra Rosa you're reaching for." Roxas muttered back to her. "Can't tell?"

Sora turned his head at him, raising a brow. Roxas was looking straight down at the tube of paint somewhat reeling and wondering when the hell did his legs move.

"You're right, it is. How'd I get that mixed up?" Sora looked down at it with him. He'd made sure to sweeten his voice just a tad. "Though I guess I never really used the color…trying new things at a new place…" Roxas smelled vanilla cream and wrinkled his nose a bit, chancing a sideward glance. _New place?_

The girl was looking at him with a small smile, long hair framing a bit of dimple.

She was..._wow_. And when they met eyes, she grinned wholly, revealing a bit of a fang. Roxas couldn't tell if this chick was straight up adorable or hot, or if he was honestly alright because when did he randomly crush on girls at Blick or anywhere? I mean, teen years excluded, right?

"New place?" was all he could finally say.

The girl nodded, reaching for the paint. Roxas gave it to her as she turned to lower it in her basket. Strong legs.

Roxas quickly raised his eyes up at the fluorescent lighting.

"I just moved here. For university." Sora made clear. "I was told to try new colors after they reviewed my portfolio, since it seems I got a pattern of 'comfortable favorites'."

Roxas was still looking up but at this, raised a brow. "They can't tell you to do that...and you're still going to that Uni?"

"Yup." Sora popped the 'p' and then after a moment, "So…what's so interesting about the lighting in this place?"

_Crap._ Roxas shot his eyes down, meeting her questioning ones. He shrugged, quickly shoving his hands into his pockets. "Sometimes they fall on you. The light fixtures. Just making sure they're all, uh, secure…n' stuff."

Sora made quizzical eyes at him and Roxas continued to stammer. "To make sure they don't fall on _you_." He redundantly clarified.

_What the fuck was going on?_

"Jeez." Sora grinned wider now, and curled his fist, lightly punching Roxas' arm. "I can protect myself if they do, but thank you."

Roxas looked to the side, eager to look to Holbein display and grab his shit and run. Girls. They shake up your whole vibe and mojo, don't they?

Sora took a step closer and Roxas felt his cheeks instantly grow warm. _Maybe in a good way, though._

"Hey, look."

Roxas trailed his eyes to her, seeing she was inches away but was looking down at their feet. He could smell the vanilla stronger now, with how close they were and could see the mascara on her lashes.

"What?"

She had pretty lips. Nice lip gloss.

"Look."

_I am looking._

Long lashes, tan smooth skin that stretched for a pleased smile. Roxas mentally slapped himself before doing as he was told. It took him a second to realize she was looking down at their shoes.

"Doc Martens. We match."

Roxas blinked. "We match with everyone. Haven't you seen everyone else in this place?"

"Really?" Sora looked disbelieving and Roxas mirrored the expression. He refused to believe she didn't notice. It was an art supply store in New York City for crying out loud; Doc Martens and canvas bags overkill. The only thing they were both missing where Swell bottles.

"Really." Roxas deadpanned. "Everyone—"

"Well, I only noticed you." Sora said simply.

Roxas' mouth hung open. Mortal Kombat's _Finish Him_ on loop because he was really finished. What girl, seemingly exact his type (he didn't even know he had one) goes right up to him and says this? He wasn't even surprised when the girl bent slightly forward, pressing his chin up with her finger and effectively shutting his mouth.

Oh, the finishing move was _brutal._

"Fly's gonna get in. You're kinda weird, but anyone who likes Holbein's is perfect in my book!" She dropped her hand to outstretch it. "Friends?"

"I—" Roxas met her hand. He almost jumped when she squeezed. It was really firm. "Roxas."

"Reina." Sora beamed, inwardly surprised with coming up with a name on the spot. "Nice to meet you, Roxas. I take back the weird. You seem cool."

They were still holding hands and Roxas felt something weird strike him. He went with it. Squeezing her hand, he pulled at her slightly, making her almost trip on her toes with a yelp. Sora was leaning on Roxas' chest in a second, and almost immediately the blond's unoccupied hand held her by her shoulder.

"Change your mind about me that quick?" Roxas teased.

Sora blinked, a scent of sage hitting him. Roxas' face wasn't far from his, but unlike earlier, he was much more closer. Sora flushed, realizing they were still holding hands.

"Aaand I take it back." He looked up at Roxas with almost a pout. "What was that for?"

"Checking your reflexes." Roxas realized what that something was. That weird feeling that nibbled at him a few seconds ago.

"For what?" Sora continued to pout. Roxas liked to see it.

"The lighting fixtures."

Sora blinked slowly before almost jumping at him.

"Oh, I know you're lying about that but for possibly what, no clue! Do you actually want them to fall on me? I so thought we were cool, Holbein buddies, y'know? Was it the Terra Rose thing that threw us off? We can start over—"

She was still close to him, bright azure eyes, glossy lips and flushed cheeks as she frantically gestured at every word—and Roxas was almost laughing. Fuck it. He laughed brightly, shaking his head.

She was fun to _tease. _That's what it was.

"Oh, I'm funny, huh?" Sora squinted playfully at him.

"Take it as a compliment."

"Maybe if I wasn't the joke." Sora crossed his arms, giving a hmph. Roxas was still laughing a bit, almost breathless, and Sora whined. "Stop laughing."

"Sorry." Roxas cleared his throat after a moment but a wide smile was still on his face somehow. He felt high and he was sure he looked it. "How 'bout I help with your shopping? I'll make it up to you."

Sora bit his lip, crossed arms slackening. Roxas, meanwhile, was trying desperately hard not to notice how hot that was.

"Fine. I'd be happy if you helped. Friends do that, don't they?" Sora raised his brows, having emphasized the word friends. Roxas snickered.

"No more teasing, seriously."

"It's a promise?"

"You got it."

Sora dropped his arms before tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. "Cool."

_Cute._ Roxas noticed she had an industrial piercing, loving every bit of it, but then he'd realized he was blatantly checking her out at this point. He shook his head, clearing his throat. "So, uh. Let's start with Transparent Brown?" He asked, plucking the tube from the display.

"But that's Terra Rose." Sora pointed.

And it indeed was.

Roxas never more prayed for those florescent lights to strike him now.

/

Axel was short on five bucks, but thanks to rich boy Roxas and them being best friends, he was given a credit card. Platinum Visa. The cashier tried not look suspicious and Axel tried not to look like he wasn't about to curse him out, but that failed, so the employee swiped no problem.

Almost dragging himself upstairs and mentally sending a middle finger that cashier's way, Axel scratched at his ear in thought.

"Where is this guy…and where are oil paints at again? Should've asked that prick." He crossed aisle to aisle, growing more annoyed to be met with no Roxas in sight. What was the name of his favorite paint again? He'd totally forgot. Axel paused, looking up the aisle label. Winston—nope, that was acrylic. Had to be oil. And he was pretty sure it started with a H…for Holy Water? Hoobastank?

Axel crossed into another aisle and walked through, humming Madonna's _Holiday_ with a head bop, and then, right there, the display of Holbein oil paints greeted him. There it was.

But no Roxas in sight.

Axel sucked his teeth, beginning to walk off_. Must be already downstairs._

A laugh.

Axel stilled. He was pretty sure Roxas' laugh, and in the next aisle too. Axel stopped for a moment, straining his ears.

Why was he laughing? Was he talking to someone?

"Well, I think you're fine. You shouldn't worry about dumb stuff like that, Reina." Roxas was saying.

A girl?

"Are you teasing me again?"

"No, I'm not." Roxas chuckled at this before playfully muttering to himself, still within for Axel to hear. "Maybe."

"Dude, I swear—"

"Kidding, kidding. So you got into oil painting because of Bob Ross, who cares? Screw what people think."

Axel took this moment to slightly walk over and peek into the aisle. Their backs were facing him and to say how stunned he was to see right then and there, Roxas lightly flicking the girl's nose—the proximity, physical contact—

"Hey!" She laughed, bumping Roxas' shoulder.

"_Now_ I'm teasing you."

"You were doing it the whole time, I know it."

"Maybe." Roxas threw again, cheese in his voice as he bumped her shoulder back.

_Well, I'd be damned._ Axel blinked repeatedly before realizing his mouth was open. Roxas was _flirting_.

"Shit, wait. What time is it?" Roxas said.

And at that, Axel threw a frenzied look around before bolting out of the second floor, half jogging back to the ink aisle.

_That _was interesting.

/

Roxas met Axel outside by the time he said his goodbye to Reina. It was embarrassing to say how much he didn't want to leave, and how quickly he got attached. Axel's own voice flitted in his head then ("_It be like that sometimes_"), just as Roxas came up to him, giving him a _sorry_ quietly.

"So." Axel quickly quipped, looking at him. "Where's your stuff?"

Roxas realized two things at that moment. One, he didn't get Reina's number. And two, Reina didn't ask for his. He didn't know what was more crushing, but that quickly was overridden when he threw a look back at the store, tempted in going back.

"You said I had enough, right?" He said.

"I did." Axel said slowly. "But I distinctly remember you saying something like there was a sale that you wanted to take advantage of? Or whatever your excuse was to not act like you're rich—"

"Sale was over." Roxas looked away from the store. "Ready to go?"

Axel squinted. O—kay, that was a flat out lie but Roxas did that. _A lot_. "I am, don't know about you though."

Roxas narrowed his eyes at him, "What's that supposed to mean? I said I don't want anything."

Axel shrugged at his testiness, "Alright, alright, jeez."

"And refill your metro this time. I don't want to pay your fine again."

"Rich people really hate wealth redistribution. It isn't just a myth—"

They walked back to the train with Axel going into a speech and Roxas feeling pin-prickles hitting at him, telling him to go back. Or maybe it was the patter of rain that began to fall and spark the back of his neck. Whatever it truly was, it felt annoying and almost weird— indecision wasn't him, at all.

So ultimately, he ignored it.

Maybe he wanted to be hopeful that they'd see each other again. Or maybe, really…he didn't want to go through _that_ again. Another relationship was...

So lost in his thoughts, he barely registered Axel jumping over the turnstile in front of him.

/

Sora entered Kairi's apartment almost floating.

He didn't even blink when Kairi waved a hand at him, wondering if he was okay. He just answered dazedly that he was, and he limply held up his bags of paint along with a soggy umbrella.

"Supplies." He said dreamily. "And there's a thunderstorm outside..."

Kairi stared at him, took them from his hands, and watched him float away into the bathroom where she knew he'd wipe away his makeup and put away his wig. Speaking of which…

"So, you decided to put it on anyway, huh?" She yelled over.

Sora didn't answer and Kairi rolled her eyes at this, endeared. Obviously something great had happened...or rather someone? Deets be spilled.

She walked over to the bathroom and saw right at the moment Sora's wig was off, a horrified expression landed on his face and met him back at the mirror. Her eyes widened and she quickly crossed over, stunned. "What—Sora-?"

"I didn't get his number." Sora spun, eyes wide. "All of that and I didn't even get his number! What the hell was I on, what the hell was I thinking to not get his—"

"Whose?"

She was ignored. "His number! Jeez, I can be so lame."

"So I was right." Kairi almost smirked, satisfied. "Some guy hit on you. Bet he was your type since you were practically in the clouds when you came in."

Sora gave pause, the horrified expression deepening. "Kai, what—no."

"Not your type? Life can be full of surprises, it's okay, Sora."

"No, no." Sora's hair fluffed as he shook his head. "I made a new friend! He's the first one I made here since I arrived!"

Kairi stared at him. And stared. Sora blinked at her, confused for a moment before he sighed.

"Okay, yeah, he _was_ cute—"

"I KNEW IT!"

"But he's a friend, Kai!"

"Sure, Jan." Kairi giggled as he sighed, looking back at the mirror with disappointment.

* * *

sorry for any errors. please leave a comment, it'll make me happy.


	2. 1: Vanilla Cream

author's note:

uploading chapter two same day here because i have it already uploaded on ao3. sorry for any errors in advance, enjoy!

* * *

The breeze of a summer-fall morning did nothing to abate Sora's nerves. His fluffy spikes danced and framed his face as he quickly jogged up the dorm building, eager to get inside and just hide under his comforter. Transfer student orientation was so unnecessarily awkward, especially with the whole name introducing and Sora-shaking-hands-with-someone- who-turned-out-to-be-a-creep thing. They rubbed circles inside his palm and licked their lips at him to boot, and Sora wanted to gag, but being the goody person he was, he told himself that was wrong and just proceeded to ignore the whole thing.

Thankfully the dude got the memo and didn't pursue further interest. For now, Sora guessed.

Almost slamming the door behind him as he came in, Sora realized how quiet the halls had been. Most returning students have already moved back in two days ago and were still knocked out. Recovery from late summer nights, he could only assume. He glanced at his wristwatch and noted quickly that it was about to turn ten.

"Hey."

Sora almost jumped out of his skin, a squeak slipping out of his lips. He totally forgot his roommate was there.

"Hey yourself." He said in a whisper in the dimly lit room. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Silver hair poked through a large mass of comforters. "Maybe." Came a muffle. "It's whatever. I needed to get up anyway."

"Sorry again."

"'s cool."

Sora walked over to his bed, plopping down and immediately toed off his shoes. He threw one more glance at his roommate's bed from across him and saw his roommate already staring back at him, looking in thought.

"Transfer student orientation, right?" His deep voice rumbled and green eyes rolled. "It's unnecessary. You should've skipped."

Sora shook his head, hitching his legs up, crossing them. "No way. It was mandatory, the paper said. I wish I could've stayed in bed like you, trust me. It's kinda chilly today too."

His roommate hummed before settling deeper in the comforter, face hidden once more. Sora couldn't help but smile at that before absently letting eyes trail around their wide room. Posters of his roommate's fraternity littered his side of the wall, along with a calendar of bikini models. You'd think his roommate was a jock until you looked at the foot of his bed. A whole slew of video cameras, equipment and fixtures all propped and placed at a corner. His roommate was a Film major, but looking at his desk and seeing stacks of thick pages stapled together told Sora something different. Screenwriting seemed to be easier for him, or maybe it was a hobby? Sora didn't know. They weren't that close yet as they met only just two days ago.

Sora slid his azure eyes to his own wall behind him, still bare save for dimly lit string lights. By the foot of his bed was his share of stuff, tubs of paints and oils, and canvases and one easel decorated in an accidental slew of colors streaked overtime. His share of palettes was under his bed along by his shoes and so were his paintbrushes, in small shoe bins.

"Sora, right?"

He might've squeaked the second time. "Yeah?" He fixed his eyes to his roommate, only this time they were up and out of bed.

Riku stared down at him, tall as can be. "It's been buzzing for the past minute or so, think you dropped it back there. " And there was his cellphone in Riku's hands, still buzzing with a call.

Sora quickly took it, "Oh crap, thanks." Who was calling him so early?

_Mom calling…_

Sora stared it before holding in a sigh. _Of course it was her._ Without hesitating, he turned his phone off. Riku's face shown mild surprise but he quickly masked it. "I'm gonna shower. Need to go before I do?"

"Nope." Sora popped the 'p', a habit of his. He threw his phone to side, tossing Riku a grin. "I'm gonna take a nice long nap!" And with that, he let himself fall backwards, narrowly missing the wall by an inch and his shirt hitching up to reveal his navel. "Have a nice shower!"

Riku mumbled 'yeah' before heading out, and Sora closed his eyes, blinking out of the stressful world for a few hours.

/

When Sora woke up later, Riku was gone. He didn't expect for his roommate to lounge in their room all day, so he wasn't surprised at all. He wiped the dried drool, turned his phone on, seeing texts from Kairi and Hayner. Hayner was coming to meet them in New York for a couple of weeks before he had to go back to Japan for a gallery show. It kinda stunned Sora sometimes-how awesome it was to have Hayner for a friend. He'd be his level one day.

He'd checked and answered his friends' texts, agreeing to meet Kairi for drinks at some bar. Midday drinks, very responsible, but Sora gave himself a look on the mirror, before peeling off his hoodie. Tanned skin, peach nipples and a necklace with a crown—he was all bare save for his sweats.

Maybe if he went out like this, he'd get laid. A half-naked student walking around campus, hoping for a hook-up and hoping to not get a stupid crush in the process.

Oh yeah, very, _very_ responsible.

Sora giggled before silently admonishing himself. Like he wasn't a awkward virgin.

Kairi was rubbing off on him way too much.

/

It had been a total blur.

Sora had gotten drunk and of course, being the sleepy dazed drunk that he was, as soon as he opened the door to his dorm room, he fell face first on the bed, trying to will everything to stop spinning around. He barely registered Riku at his desk, pausing whatever he was doing on his laptop to stare at him.

"Are you drunk?" He sounded disappointed.

Sora twitched his leg in response.

"…Do you need some help?"

Sora shook his leg from side to side.

It was a quiet for another moment until there was a sound of someone getting up from a rolling chair.

"It's just…I'm going to need my bed back soon."

Sora's eyes shot open.

He inhaled the comforter (missing Riku's weirded out look) and sure enough, no vanilla perfumey smell Kairi washed her laundry in. It was all Tide laundry soap with a hint of Irish Spring. This…was definitely not Sora's bed.

He instantly scrambled up, careful to let his shoes touch the bed, even drunk. His almost crimson face made even Riku look at him in pity (was that what it was?).

"I'm so, so sorry." His eyes squeezed shut, tucking his hands between his legs. "My head hurts, I just didn't—I wasn't looking—"

"It's fine." Riku shrugged. "I just figured you wouldn't do that sober, so."

"Yeah."

Awkward silence, save for the ear scratch music coming from Riku's headphones at his desk.

"Um…do you have painkillers?" Sora's eyes fluttered open. "I forgot where I put mine—"

Riku's hand was in his face, two Advils put neatly.

"Oh."

/

When Sora woke up the next morning, he realized Riku was incredibly kind. Because for one, he didn't even remember when he got to his own bed, tucked himself in, and put more pills and a bottle of water by his own nightstand. He also didn't remember setting an alarm for 6:30.

When he rolled out of bed, Riku wasn't around. Today was the first day of classes, so he figured Riku left first, bright and early. Sora's first class was at eight, so he once again felt immensely thankful for Riku setting the alarm. The guy probably read his schedule that he put on his wall before he left to Kairi yesterday. I have such a great roommate, Sora thought, smiling sleepily. He had to think of how to thank him somehow.

"Okay, that's later!" Sora gave a quick stretch before instantly pulling off his clothes, "Today is a new day, new start, new everything. I have to get ready—"

Riku stepped inside the door room, sighing. "Hey, the dorm head told me to tell you—"

Sora stopped, slowly turning. Riku stared.

(So Sora had this horrible habit of pulling his pants down along with everything else. Kairi told him to stop because it was annoying to separate his boxers and pants for laundry, and Sora foggily remembered agreeing.)

Riku was staring right at his bare ass, and Sora thought, hm, what ever happened to that agreement?

"Uh, Riku. My bad—"

Riku backpeddled instantly, slamming the door shut.

/

Roxas threw himself on Axel's bed, knowing very well Axel was still asleep in it and knowing very well this would prompt a litany of cursing and promised ass kicking. Well, it was all to be worth it. Axel's first class was in thirty minutes.

"Look sharp." Was all the warning he gave just as Axel groggily opened his eyes.

"Huh—"

Roxas' elbow hit him right in the face, exactly on target.

"Motherfuck—_Roxas!_"

"Wake up, shithead." Roxas laid flat right on him, choosing to completely ignore Axel's desperate shoving. "Your class is in thirty minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Axel spat, now successfully shoving him off. Roxas got on his feet quick, just as Axel swung his long legs over the bed, comforter aside. "Nevermind, don't even answer."

Roxas gave him a half-lidded grin. He did tell him a month advance this would be happening.

"What class is it?"

Roxas bent slightly backwards, squinting at Axel's class schedule littered with ringed coffee marks, right on his desk. "Formula Drawing and Analysis for Cartooning three. It's a short class."

"Fuck hell it is, look again." Axel had peeled off his shirt revealing a nice set of abs and a pierced nipple. Roxas casted another quick glance and yeah, it two hours and a half.

"It's almost three hours."

"They increase it at each level." Axel crossed to Roxas' side of the room, borrowing his deodorant. "Shit should be a crime to do that for non-basics."

Roxas snorted, looking down at his new Sherpa fleece trucker. "You pride yourself too much. You're the world's slowest—"

"Ah-ah-ah," Axel was shrugging on a white crewneck, unraveling it downward with a slight smirk. "Stop right there, Mister I-use-my medium-as-a-way-to-get-high."

"I really fucking wish you could stop saying that; maybe today would be a good start?"

"Eh, I'll get back to you on that." Axel ignored Roxas cursing at him through his cobalt eyes. "What about you? Doesn't your class start soon? And why're you wearing a jacket, it's like 90 degrees outside."

"An hour, and no, that was yesterday. It's 52 degrees today. Put on a sweater, idiot."

Axel paused tying his shoes, crooked smile, "Aw, you sound like you care."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "About global warming? Nah." He picked up his book bag, slinging it on his shoulder and almost missing Axel's quick middle finger. "Right back at you, _babe_." He left with a snort.

/

Going back for another semester of _Portrait Painting from Life_ was possibly the worst thing he heard his advisor say. Aside from maybe picking up his grades or he'd be put on academic probation, which was a close second, Roxas hated nothing more than painting after models in a cramped basement with a teetering easel. Roxas stuffed his hands angrily in his pockets, tempted for a smoke. But that was bad, remember?_ We stopped that in high school._

Briskly walking across the campus and ignoring the jab his tight white ring was giving him, he settled for coffee. There was a cafeteria in the building where PPL took place, so maybe that was plus, but whatever. Roxas felt his bookbag, on by one strap, hit against his back lightly as he jogged up the stairs. Entering, the smell of coffee and paint assaulted him and okay, maybe that cheered him up a bit. Cobalt eyes twinkled and lips quirked in a smirk by the time he entered the food area, catching the eye of someone familiar.

"Well, look who it is!" Xion yelled over, already laughing with a steaming open cup of coffee in her hand. "You actually turned up to your first day of classes!"

Roxas grinned, tempted to ruffle her hair. "Watch it," He pulled out a hand from his pocket, and raised it warningly over her head. "I don't care if you burn yourself."

She ducked lightly, all cute teeth and nose wrinkle. "You better not, Roxas. Jeez, there was admiration in my voice, couldn't you tell?"

"Faintly. Just a tiny bit." He made a gesture of his index and thumb almost close.

Xion laughed and copied him, "Just a 'lil? But it was there."

"Not enough."

Xion couldn't stop laughing, and Roxas figured it was because it was Xion, her _free-spirited_ self and whatnot. He also hadn't seen her all summer vacation, so this was making up.

"Lemme guess," she paused to take a sip of her coffee, thinking, "PPL?"

Roxas sighed, hanging his head. "Repeat my death sentence just one more time, won't you?"

"Roxas, just pass the class and stop painting the models wrong on purpose."

"Nope. _Viva la revolución_."

Xion rolled her eyes at this, chuckling into another sip. "Was that French or Spanish?"

Roxas shrugged, "There's more important things. Like giving me your coffee so I won't have to get on line."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Xion said dryly, although playful. "Let's go richy, get on line like everyone else."

"C'mon, Xion. I'll get you free lunch whenever, whatever."

"Hard pass. Viva la revolución!"

Roxas hated when she mimicked him, and it showed on his face every time. She laughed, waving and began walking to her table. "Catch ya later, lazy!"

And so, as fate would have it, Roxas suppressed his groan when he walked into the serving area, seeing indeed the long line for coffee. You'd think with a bustling university such as this, service would be quicker or at least with more staff. Whatever, Roxas thought, checking the time on his phone. He had forty-five minutes till his class started, thirty-five since he liked being fifteen minutes early. Although, in most situations he wouldn't have shown up at all. Roxas gave a mental shrug. It be like that sometimes.

Ten minutes later, Roxas walked away with a steaming cup of coffee, no sugar or milk and was already taking sips. He didn't stop walking as he saw Xion a few tables away, just giving her a middle finger goodbye before he continued his way to class.

Skipping the escalator, Roxas opted for the stairs. They were tucked in the much more back area of the main floor. He used his shoulder to open the door and carefully, he walked down the stairs until he reached the basement. Old paint and moldy water. Yup, the basement still smelled the same. Roxas turned a corner, scrunching his brows, the smell getting worse—

_Vanilla cream._

"Oof!"

Roxas thanked any higher being up there that his coffee didn't spill because he clearly bumped into someone and hard. That person fell backwards on the floor, right on their ass and their bookbag spilling all it's contents.

_Shit. _Roxas immediately bent a knee, putting his coffee down.

"Sorry, man. I didn't see you." He watched the other student check their bum as if it was still there and Roxas raised a brow at that. "You okay?"

The student raised their head, their fluffy spikes bouncing. "Oh, yeah! I'm the one who bumped into you though, sorry." Concerned azure eyes and a lip bite- "I thought my class was this way but then, I kinda realized this direction was leading to the stairway…um," They blinked and then cocked their head. "Are _you_ okay?"

Roxas was shock still. His mouth may've been open, I mean, he was pretty sure.

No lip gloss, no long hair or mascara. But he was sure, he was so positive.

It was Reina.

Sora waved a hand in his face, knitting his brows. "You know a fly's gonna get in if you keep your mouth open."

Roxas immediately shut his mouth, arms still slack and eyes wide. "You…"

Sora turned around, remembering something all the sudden. "Oh no, my paints, man. I thought I zipped my bag up." Roxas trailed his eyes to the floor, looking at all the paint tubes littered everywhere.

_Holbein paint._

He would've been fucking happy. He would've got up, helping Reina up and asking her, hey, don't you remember me? He would've even been brazen enough and mentally give a whole_ fuck it, _and ask her out for coffee right then and there, because you know what, life was short and he should've done it then back at Blick.

But…

Sora was picking up his paint with a sad face, seeing one had popped open. He was all profile from Roxas' point of view. And Roxas stared and stared hard because this student's ear…had an industrial piercing.

Roxas swallowed. The same way life was short, life was also fucked up.

_Who the hell was this?_

"I'm sorry," Roxas started to say quietly, "But who are you?"

Sora paused, looking over to him. "I'm Sora."

"I've...never seen you around campus."

"Oh!" At that Sora laughed, crossing his arms behind his head. "Well, that's because I'm a transfer student. I just moved here. New York City, that is. What's your name?"

"Uh." Roxas had to know if it was her, and he was pretty sure it was. But in front of him…it was a total guy. "It's Roxas."

"Nice to meet you, Roxas. Sorry that it had to be like this." Sora scratched his head embarrassingly. "This seems to be a trend for me…messing up things…"

_First time meeting._ The implied words kicked themselves hard into Roxas' brain until it geared him to wake up to reality. That, what Sora said, was a total lie because this person, this guy— he was totally _her_. Him. Her. Roxas cringed outwardly at the mental battle as he shook his head at Sora, moving along to help him pick up his stuff.

"Holbein." Was all he said, picking up a tube. The color was Terra Rose.

Roxas shut his eyes in silent prayer. He had been hitting on a whole dude. Of all the things in his life that had to go completely left, this was just at the top of the list.

He missed the way Sora had stiffened then, his wide azure eyes widening as everything hit him in his own personal realization. But then, just as quick, Sora scrunched his brows. No way it could be that guy from Blick.

"You like Holbein too?" Sora inched close, fang and dimple. "They're my fave paints."

Roxas opened his eyes wearily. He looked done. "Name this color."

"Which?"

"The one in my hand...?"

"Oh." Sora gave a _hm_ before squinting at him. "Is this a test? Like if I'm really a Holbein fan or something?"

Roxas continue to stare at him tiredly. "Just. Name the color."

Sora pouted and Roxas wanted to yell, because that was completely _her_ just now—

"Easy," Sora pointed. "That's Transparent Brown."

The whole Kennewick Painting building heard a disbelieving yell that morning.

/

Okay, so Sora would be _damned_ if he ruined another potential friendship all in the same day no less, so no, he didn't run away and hide when this guy started yelling out of nowhere. Maybe he had his reasons, and maybe they were valid.

Sora's lips twitched into a dimpled smile once Roxas stopped.

"Coffee does that to me too...?" He said sheepishly.

Roxas stared at him hard before just shaking his head frustratedly.

"Man, I am out of here." He muttered, shooting up. He stepped over Sora's paints just as Sora reached out to him.

"Wait, uh, Roxas!"

The guy kept walking, quickly too, like he was pissed. Sora pursed his lips sadly and scrunched his brows.

"Jeez," he began to say, "All because I got a stupid paint color wrong…you'd think he'd be more mad at the fact I bumped into him…"

Sora lidded his eyes, kinda dejected that it was in fact looking like he ruined two potential friendships in one day and on the first day of classes no less. At least though, with Roxas, it started out bad to begin with…

After a minute or two stuffing his paint and brushes back in his backpack, and maybe a mini funeral for Titanium White, Sora threw his bookbag on, straightening out his clothes. Wearing a v-neck merino sweater and low-rise jeans (they were Kairi's), he double-checked and made sure no paint landed on him. She would kill him if it so much did, but then again, why let him borrow it in the first place?

Sora sighed, about to check his phone for the time when something in his peripheral caught his eye.

Roxas' coffee cup.

Sora stared at it like it was Roxas itself.

"Switching up because of a color, like really? I still don't believe it." Sora bent down and picked up the still hot cup. Maybe he'll bump into him since they were both in basement? Sora thinned his lips before forming a full on pout. And then what? Roxas apologizing because he overreacted and Sora and him becoming friends?

_Sure, Jan,_ Kairi's voice flitted in his head.

"Class." Sora suddenly realized. He threw a look back at his phone. 7:40. He had twenty minutes to find where his was class was in this basement. Sora spun at his heel, determined and nervously hoping he wouldn't be late.

/

Roxas sat in front of the only easel that wasn't teetering. Thank fucking God. He had already set out his paints and brushes on the wheelie, his palette beside it waiting to blessed. Roxas threw a look around, noticing the class a bit fuller than last year and the professor already cutting to the chase, speaking the model for class.

_Shit, man._ Roxas exhaled through his nose, standing up. _What a morning._

He picked up his empty cup from the table cart, heading by the cabinets to get some turpentine. How some of his classmates were using water and this was the third class in the course mind-boggled him, but he shrugged. He knew they'd still pass, and that's where Roxas was pretty sure the professor had a vendetta against him.

After he finished pouring only a bit because yeah, yeah, fumes, or whatever, Roxas set the turpentine back.

"Hey meany."

Roxas stilled. He slowly turned his head to the side and met Sora's apologetic eyes. In between both of them was Sora's outstretched hand holding his coffee.

"I think this is yours."

Roxas stared before slowly talking it. "...It is."

It felt warm now.

"You're welcome." Sora said. He looked at the plastic cup beside Roxas and then at the turpentine container. "You're going to get everyone high, y'know."

Roxas raised a brow. "Where's the fun in not?"

"...You're weird."

Roxas started, coffee cup almost slipping.

_"You're kinda weird, but anyone who likes Holbein's is perfect in my book!"_

Oh, these stupidly timed flashbacks. Roxas bit in the inside of cheek, shifting the coffee in another hand.

Sora thankfully didn't notice the almost slip, because the guy was looking down at his shoes, a still bit dejected (but remaining around because he was hopeful). Roxas knew so because when Sora raised his eyes, he looked at Roxas with confused wonder. It made a weird feeling nip at him.

Roxas let out a dry laugh, unable to resist his bringing things full circle. "Hey, I thought we were friends. Holbein paints are my favorite too."

Sora shot up at that. "I knew it! "Then, I take back my comment. Anyone who likes Holbein's are cool people."

Roxas' smile stayed stuck and he tiredly dropped his eyes to his feet. Yeah, there goes reality again reminding him what happened.

"Then, for all it's worth," Roxas put his coffee cup on the counter, "I'm sorry for that earlier. Had, uh, an elitist moment."

Sora shook his head, immediately understanding. "I figured. It's okay, you really must be a true fan. Can, um, we start over then?" He outstretched his hand, tanned, nimble fingers. Roxas looked at it.

And decided, mentally, _fuck it._

"Roxas." He took Sora's hand, noticing the immediate firm grip.

"Sora. So…where you sitting?"

/

The class ended rather quickly, much to Roxas surprise. He guessed it had to do with his newfound…_friend_ chattering brightly at his own canvas, just a few a feet beside him.

Roxas would only glance several times at Sora's painting to see well damn, the guy could blend his paint. And right as the professor was commenting that it was fine if they left their canvas' dry, Roxas looked back at Sora's painting only to catch happy azure eyes watching him.

"What?" Roxas felt caught.

Sora bit his lip so he could shrug away a shy smile. _Okay_, Roxas immediately crossed his arms. _He couldn't do that because_—

"I feel like I got your approval somehow. Did I?"

Roxas stared at Sora's painting for a moment. "The lighting isn't right, doesn't matter how good you blend."

"What—" Sora mimicked him by crossing his own arms. "You didn't even draw the model in her pose. You made her into doing a handstand!"

Roxas snickered inwardly. That he did. "_That_ was intentional. See how I got the lighting right, though?"

"But for the pose you chose, not the one given by the model." Sora pouted. Roxas continued to snicker, knowing very well said professor could hear everything. He was proven right a second later when he heard a sigh from a corner of a now rapidly emptying classroom.

"Let's get out of here."

"My painting is still bomb."

"Yeah, as in stinks."

Sora gaped as he slung his bookbag on. "Oh, you are actually mean."

Roxas shrugged, "Only to people I care about, apparently." Or whatever Axel had said. And Roxas said it like a shrug thought, or something offhandedly, but it made Sora look at him like he'd just heard the most amazing thing in his life. The brunette ran forward, almost bum-rushing Roxas as he turned to exit the classroom, and Roxas cringed, "Hey, easy—"

"You're the first friend I made here," Sora said with a small smile, "That actually means a lot to me, dude."

Roxas parted his lips, casting a look at him. Sora was looking straight ahead like he hadn't admitted something incredibly sad-but then again it was the first day of class, who could judge the transfer student? Roxas smiled a little.

"You're a sap." He teased.

Sora knitted his brows at him. "Sue me."

Roxas chuckled, still watching him before noticing a glint on Sora's ear. The industrial piercing.

_Yeah,_ Roxas thought, smiling more warmly as they walked out of the basement and listening to Sora randomly yap about his class schedule.

_You're definitely a sap, Reina—_

Sora.

Oh, whatever.

* * *

please leave a comment, they make my day and makes me update! ;-;


End file.
